Question: Tiffany is 4 times as old as Omar and is also 27 years older than Omar. How old is Tiffany?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down two equations that describe the ages of Tiffany and Omar. Let Tiffany's current age be $t$ and Omar's current age be $o$ $t = 4o$ $t = o + 27$ Now we have two independent equations, and we can solve for our two unknowns. One way to solve for $t$ is to solve the second equation for $o$ and substitute that value into the first equation. Solving our second equation for $o$ , we get: $o = t - 27$ . Substituting this into our first equation, we get the equation: $t = 4$ $(t - 27)$ which combines the information about $t$ from both of our original equations. Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $t = 4t - 108$ Solving for $t$ , we get: $3 t = 108$ $t = 36$.